


Come Together As One

by unholyopus



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyopus/pseuds/unholyopus
Summary: Random Ghost-related one shots!





	Come Together As One

Dressed in a black tailcoat and tight pants, Ghost's enigmatic front-man stood backstage making some last minute changes to his makeup. Tobias looked in the mirror for one last time as himself, inserted a white contact into his left eye, and then pulled on his mask. In that same instant it was as if Tobias Forge had never even existed. In his place was an older man with a mind full of dark and carnal thoughts. A man named Cardinal Copia.

He jogged out on stage as the nameless ghouls jammed the opening of Rats, grasping his mic stand and belting out the lyrics. He could play a million shows and it still would never get old, seeing the look on everyone's face when they saw him for the first time. The intense energy at these rituals fed to his cravings*, it turned him on. This night in particular had started out so strong, he could already feel a twitching in his loins.

They played for a good hour before taking an intermission. By then, Copia was already getting extremely worked up. He disappeared backstage to readjust makeup and change outfits. This time he would be wearing the white version of black suit. He looked at himself in the mirror again as he dressed, stroking his thighs. He wanted to tear into the fabric and touch himself but he knew it would have to wait. He bit his lower lip, careful not to snag the mask, and got ready to head back out on stage.

He was all lasciviousness as he pranced, cane in hand, toward his microphone. The nameless ghouls sat on the white stairs, strumming their acoustic guitars. Copia stared out into the audience, meeting the eyes of so many beautiful women and men alike. He had to turn their attention to his band mates before the energy became to much for him to bear. He gestured toward the hands of one nameless ghoul, asking the crowd if they'd like to experience his fancy finger-work in a most naughty way. They erupted in laughter and cheers and the band began to play Jigolo Har Megiddo.

To Copia, the show seemed like it was going on forever. But soon they were closing out the ritual with Monstrance Clock. He yearned to touch himself as he fingered his mic stand while he sang. He encouraged the crowd to come together, together as one. He slipped backstage as his ghouls started drawing the song to a close, almost relieved that it was all over.

At last he was backstage again, but instead of undressing he made a quick getaway through the theater's back door, jogging to his bus in full Copia costume. Fans were just starting to pour out of the venue, in hopes of meeting the man behind the mask, but luckily the Cardinal slipped into his bus unseen. He headed towards his bed, rubbing his throbbing erection through his pants. He sat down on the edge of the bed and unzipped his pants, letting his dick slip out.

He stroked himself from base to tip and back again with one gloved hand and shoved the other hand in his mouth, biting down on his finger. He ripped the glove free with his teeth and tossed it aside before removing the second one. He loved pleasing himself in full costume but he didn't want to ruin his beloved gloves. He laid back on the bed and stroked himself faster, drawing on all of the energy he had absorbed from the ritual. Colors and sounds and smells filled his mind as he thrust into his hand.

Copia was inches from release as he shoved his finger back in his mouth, biting down hard. He stroked faster until he finally came hard. He laid back against his pillows, panting underneath his mask. He took a moment to breathe and soak it all in, his sweet release. Finally, he rose from the bed and stripped out of his costume, peeling his mask off and removing the white contact. He hopped in the shower to clean up and rinse his makeup off.

And then he was Tobias once more and it was as if the whole thing had never even happened. As if they were actually two completely different men trapped in one body. He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a Joy Division t-shirt, then slipped into his leather jacket and Chucks. He ran his fingers through his short hair and smiled to himself before heading outside to greet the fans.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this was written as if Cardinal Copia is an psychic vampire, feeding off of his fans' energy and emotions. I started to realize partway into writing it that I definitely want to expand that idea further and will be writing a longer story sometime in the future! Maybe even a prequelle ;) kind of thing, where this all started with the Papas and the need for energy increased through the generations.


End file.
